Alluring Secret
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Upon seeing the mortal, the angel felt a dark spell of desire weave around her heart. And as these forbidden feelings became known, the angel opened Pandora's box...A fic based on the song Alluring Secret Black Vow.
1. A Book on the Shelf: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I know a few people have done this already, but the song _haunted_ me for a while. And when things haunt me, I write them down. :/ So I'll just post the prologue and see what happens. If people like it, it'll become a side project, of sorts. We'll see.

I'll admit it...this probably isn't my best prologue. But with any luck, it'll get better as this goes on.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Sooo, who asked you out? Out with it!"<em>

_"Alright...it was TJ!"_

_"Get out!"_

_"I know! I mean, we've been flirting for a week!"_

_"It's about time! You two are adorable together!"_

_"I know! It's pure love, I just know it!"_

The young librarian watched the two nameless students as they gushed about this TJ. She rolled her eyes: she knew that this girl was rather, uh...enthusiastic about getting the hottest guy around. And now that this TJ had asked her out, it was like he had proposed: she and her friend kept saying that the girl and TJ would be together forever.

They think they knew all about love?

They knew** nothing**.

Love isn't something that you can pick because they're the hottest or the sexiest. Love picks whoever it is for you, no ifs, ands, or buts. And there's nothing you can do about it, nor would you probably mind, because you're so in love with that person.

It's a shame nobody ever realizes that.

As she put the books into their respective shelves, she caught sight of a plain-enough looking book. There was cursive lettering on the spine: _Alluring Secret._

Blinking, the young librarian picked up the book and examined the cover. The same title was on the front, with a single red apple underneath. The librarian's nose crinkled in distaste: the cover was so similar to that Twilight trash that she wanted to puke. Just to make sure she didn't pick up aforementioned vampire book (someone might have changed the title somehow as a joke - you could never be sure in this university), she looked at the back cover.

She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see the sappy love thing that Twilight was associated with. Instead, she was greeted with: _"Once upon a time, a fallen angel gave her soul to the devil. This Black Vow that she had made for her love turned into something she never expected."_

The librarian's eyebrows quirked at this. A fallen angel? Black Vow?

How interesting...

She checked her watch: she was going to be out soon...why not get this book? She had been looking for something to read for a while.

And that's exactly what she did the minute she signed out. She checked out the book and went towards her practice room (being a music major has its perks: a private little corner of campus!). Sitting by the door, she opened the book and began to read...

* * *

><p>And that's the prologue. It may be a little shabby, but keep in mind: A) this is my first Vocaloid fic (this is my way of testing the waters, so to speak), and B) I wrote a very vast majority of this in the middle of the night (alongside fan lyrics for Alice Human Sacrifice, but that's another story.).<p>

With those points in mind, please review!


	2. The Girl with Beautiful Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Oh my gosh! I didn't expect this to get the encouragement it did. I love you guys, seriously. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>There's something you should know about angels: they are a lot more like humans than you might realize. <em>

_For example, certain angels are prone to profanity (as long as they do not take The Lord's name in vain, of course). They partake in sports much like humans do, they chat and sleep and dream...just like humans._

_However, since angels are so much like humans, that also means that angels are also prone to heartbreak, grief and fear.  
><em>

_And the one major thing that angels and humans have in common is this: accidents happen. _

_In this case, it was an accident made by a heartbroken angel. That little accident changed everything...and that's how this story begins._

* * *

><p>When Kagamine Rin opened her eyes to see a gradually purpling sky, she knew something was amiss.<p>

Looking around, she saw that she was in a small village, sitting on a cobblestone path. The sun was setting...or was it rising? Rin couldn't tell, because in Heaven the sun always shone on their faces.

Wait.

If the sun is setting (rising?) here...does that mean she's not in Heaven...but on Earth?

"How in Heaven did _this_ happen?" Rin shouted, getting up. Her wings twitched as she grimaced in pain, falling back down. She gently touched her left ankle, which was swelling and red. She groaned.

_I must have broken it when I fell..._ she thought. _How **did** I fall anyway? Well, that's not really important: Kaito will..._

Oh.

Kaito. The one who broke her heart. Rin didn't know the other angel's name...she didn't have to. Kaito didn't love her...Rin was just the friend.

She ran from his cloud after that...she tripped on something and fell down and down and down...

"And this happened," Rin finished bitterly, tears welling in her eyes. This just wasn't her day. How could things possibly get worse?

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

Rin mentally cursed as she heard the gentle _tip-tap_ of footsteps. As the noise grew into a short crescendo, Rin panicked: how was she going to explain this?

"It's nothing," she said as she saw the figure stop in front of her. "I just broke my ankle, that's..."

The words died in the angel's mouth when she looked up at the black-clad mortal.

The mortal was a young human female, who could be no more than nineteen. She had green hair that was gathered into a bun, a black dress, and black gloves that seemed to stretch all over her arms. But none of that mattered to the angel: Rin was more focused on the girl's sparkling emerald eyes...and the soul that she could see through those eyes.

They were so beautiful...

"Uh..." Rin managed. The girl blinked in confusion.

"Um," she said. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is my face smudged?"

Rin shook her head vigorously. "No, it's not that! It's just...I've never seen hair of that color!" she blurted, mentally smacking herself for that remark. The girl smiled.

"Oh, that's a relief. People tell me all the time that my hair color can't be natural, but it is. I've had this hair color since I was a baby. My mother thinks that I was blessed by the angels with this hair," she said, toying with a strand of her green hair.

_Blessed indeed, _Rin thought as she noticed how green it was...the greenest shade she never imagined. The girl smiled, holding out her hand.

"Come on," she said gently. "It's getting dark, so why don't I help you over to my place? I'll look at your ankle, if you want."

Rin stared at the outstretched hand for a minute. This beautiful girl was offering to help her?

Wait, did Rin just call her beautiful...?

_Stop it, Rin!_ she scolded herself. _What's wrong with you today? First you see Kaito doing...and then you fall from heaven, and now you're...you're..._

The girl blinked, saying, "Are you alright? You seem to be rather out of it..."

"Uh, yeah! I'm okay! Kinda. Sorta," Rin replied, immediately grabbing the girl's outstretched hand. The angel gasped slightly as her hand seemed to fit the mortal's perfectly. _It's so warm..._

"..iku," she heard the girl say as they started on their way (with Rin leaning on a nearby wall with her other hand and hopping). Rin blinked.

"Come again?" she asked, causing the girl to smile (in amusement? In annoyance?).

"You space out a lot, don't you?" she asked. Rin blushed at this. Truthfully, she's never spaced out like this before. What was wrong with her?

"Now listen. My name is Hatsune Miku," the green haired girl said patiently. "And what's your name, if I may ask?"

"...Rin. Kagamine Rin."

* * *

><p>"...I see. You're an angel and you've fallen from Heaven. That would explain the wings."<p>

Rin blinked in surprise at how calm Miku was. Now they were at Miku's house (which was actually a bed-and-breakfast that Miku owned), and the green-haired mortal proceed to wrap Rin's ankle as the angel explained her story.

"You're not acting..." she said, waving her arms around as she tried to look for the word.

"Acting...?" Miku asked patiently. "Are you always this articulate?"

"Well," Rin said, scratching the back of her head. "In most cases I've heard of this happening, the human that finds the angel prays double-time or asks about what Heaven's really like."

"I don't think I should pester you too much. You're injured, after all," Miku replied, finishing the wrapping of Rin's ankle. "That should do it. Try not to put too much pressure on it until it heals. I'd give you a week, but since you're an angel you should be up and flying in two or three days."

"Thank you, Hatsune-san," Rin said, smiling. "I mean it. For this and for calmly accepting my story. I was actually dreading telling you the truth."

"Hatsune-san? You're making me feel like an old lady! Just call me Miku, please. And if you were dreading it so much, then why did you tell me?"

Rin had no answer. The words died in her mouth as she looked into those emerald eyes again.

Miku blushed, saying, "I'm sorry. It wasn't my business. Anyway, I'll show you to your room!"

Rin's heart nearly stopped at this. Room? "You don't have to do that!" she exclaimed, getting up.

"I _want_ to," Miku said, resolve in her eyes. "Angel or not, you're hurt, and I can't leave you out there, can I? And besides..."

Miku didn't finish her sentence, but the sadness seeping into her eyes told Rin everything: _I need a friend...someone to talk to. _

Rin sighed, saying, "Alright. Show me to my room."

As Miku led Rin through a rather dreary hallway, Rin reflected on the word _friend_. It seemed that was all she'd ever be...to Kaito, and now to Miku.

_It shouldn't be that hard being Miku's friend, though,_ Rin thought as she was led into a dimly lit room. _After all, we're both girls. Girls can't be together like that._

As Miku turned the lights on, Rin could see that there was a bed with black and white sheets sitting next to the window. As Rin looked out the window, she saw a view of the purple sky getting darker as nighttime crept around. The stars and the moon shone brightly above the small town.

"You get a good view of the sunrise in this room," Miku said, smiling as Rin looked out the window in awe. "I hope you enjoy. A lot of the customers who get this room always do."

"Thanks a lot," Rin said, still focused on the view from the window.

"You must be tired, so I'll let you rest for now," Miku said, about to leave. "Tomorrow morning we can chat, okay? Good night!"

"Miku?" Rin said, facing the black-clad mortal. "I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship."

Miku gasped as Rin said this. Almost instantly she ran up to Rin and hugged the angel. Rin froze, not knowing what to do. Eventually her arms wrapped around Miku's, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Miku exclaimed into the hug. "I've been praying so hard for a friend! I mean...since Gakupo showed up, I've been so stressed, and I've never had anyone to talk about it!"

Rin blinked, absorbing the situation (and trying to ignore the warm butterflies fluttering in her stomach). This Gakupo is obviously courting her...Who could blame him? Miku was cute, beautiful...

_There you go again, Rin, _she thought to herself. _Just say something, darn it!_

"Uh...No problem," the blonde angel said. As the two broke the hug, Miku grinned at Rin.

"Honestly, your being here is like my prayer's being answered! Thank you so much! I'll let you rest now! Good night!" she exclaimed. As she closed the door, Rin simply stared at it. She smiled.

"Good night...Miku."

* * *

><p>Miku slept pleasantly that night.<p>

But she had this strange dream...someone she knew was in it. She didn't know who...all she remembered was the sensation of someone's hands grasping hers and seeing a loving smile. This person smiled at her so lovingly that when she woke up from the dream, she saw tear tracks on her cheeks the next morning.

Who was the person in her dream?

Was it Gakupo, or someone else...?

* * *

><p>Rin, however, couldn't sleep <em>at all<em> that night.

Every time she tried to, she'd have these unsettling dreams...all of them about Miku. Sometimes loving, sometimes sensual, most of the time a mix of both. She never had these dreams with Kaito. With these dreams, waking up the next morning sweaty and filled with so much _longing_.

As Rin watched the sun rise, she realized it was going to be very, _very_ hard to just be Hatsune Miku's friend.

* * *

><p>I wrote a majority of this while I was sleepy. So point out any mistakes and I shall fix them ASAHP (as soon as humanly possible).<p>

I was listening to _White Vow_ when I was writing this, so that would explain the Miku bit at the end. *shrug*

Please review!


	3. The Black Vow

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Have you ever seen the movie _Se7en_? If you haven't, it's about a serial killer whose victims embody the Seven Deadly Sins. It's a great movie, but be warned if you want to watch it: it's really really fucked up. I'm telling you this because remembering the premise for that movie inspired the bit about devils in the beginning of this chapter. So you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Let us stray away from this talk of angels for a second and talk about devils.<em>

_Devils are nasty little things. Actually, they're not really little, per se...that depends on their area of expertise.  
><em>

_Confused? Let me explain: Hell is more organized than you might think. There's the Lord of Darkness - or Satan - on top of the list. Right below him are seven lower devils, each embodying a particular area of human failing: gluttony, pride, greed, sloth, lust, envy, and wrath. These devils are able to traverse between Hell and Earth to follow thoughts or emotions based on their area (for example: the Devil of Gluttony could follow thoughts concerning extravagant gourmet food, wheras the Devil of Wrath could simply follow angry, mind clouding thoughts.), and attempt to strike a deal with the thinker/feeler concerning those thoughts.  
><em>

_The price? Nothing less than their soul._

_And this devil was about to get the sweetest deal of her existence...  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was the second day of Rin's being on Earth that she saw a glittering silver ring on Miku's finger.<p>

"Gakupo proposed last night," Miku had explained. "The wedding's in two weeks."

Rin felt her heart plummet into her stomach as Miku said this. Proposal? Wedding?

"I guess I should invite you...you're my friend, after all," Miku mused, putting a finger on her chin. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, of course."

"A-all right," Rin finally said. "But you don't look too excited. I mean, if you're getting married, you should be happy."

"Gakupo basically took one look at me and decided to court me," Miku revealed, looking down. "My parents are ecstatic: they think we're a perfect match. He's the son of a lord, and I'm the daughter of a popular bed-and-breakfast family. Perfect match, indeed." She muttered this last part sarcastically.

"So you don't love him?"

"Well...I guess I could learn to love Gakupo...I suppose only time will tell."

Rin couldn't take it anymore. She smiled weakly, saying, "Uh, Miku? I don't feel too well, so I think I'll take a little nap."

Miku nodded, smiling. "All right, Rin. Have a good nap!"

Rin grinned at that. "...Okay."

* * *

><p>When Rin entered her bedroom, she closed the door and paced the room anxiously. None of the pacing could get rid of the sick feeling she got in the pit of her stomach.<p>

_Miku's getting married..._

As those words echoed in her head, she felt something stinging the corners of her eyes. Her heart felt tight. She felt as miserable as she felt when she found out about Kaito, only the pain and the heartbreak were magnified almost a hundred fold. Rin wanted to barge out there, yank the ring from Miku's finger, and...

And...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The angel jumped at the sultry voice that suddenly echoed through the room. Wildly looking around, she immediately found the source: a svelte young woman with long pink hair. She wore a black dress that showed off her feminine figure. She reclined in the nearby chair as she observed Rin with cat-like eyes. But what really put Rin on edge was the pair of black wings stretching from the beautiful woman's back.

"This is most interesting," the newcomer said, observing Rin. "An angel who longs to be with a human. And these two are both female, no less! This will make a fabulous story someday."

"Who are you?" Rin asked, wary of what this devil could do.

The voluptuous woman smirked, saying, "I go by many names, my dear angel. Scorpio, Perfect Liar, Pandora...but you may call me Luka."

"What do you want, Luka?" Rin demanded.

"So blunt! Didn't your mother tell you to be polite to strangers?" Luka chided. "If you must know, I had sensed thoughts that fit into my domain, which is Lust. I followed the thoughts and found you." The devil carelessly shrugged as she said this.

"You're the Devil of Lust...?" Rin said, putting two and two together. "No, it's not like that! I don't like Miku that way!"

"Well, I'm sure it's not the other way around, or I'd be talking to _her_," Luka said flatly, looking around. "This is a nice room you have here."

"What does my room have to do with...?" Rin asked, flabbergasted at Luka's sudden change of subject.

"Well, let's see. Black and white side by side...no shades of gray...One side aching to reach the other, to mix together. Do you see what I'm talking about?" the pinkette asked, smirking knowingly at Rin.

Rin pondered over this when it hit her. Miku wore black all the time, while Rin - being an angel - wore white.

_Black and white mixing together..._

"I knew it. You want this Miku," Luka said, more statement than question.

Rin blushed, telling Luka everything she needed to know.

"Well, the only way for you to be with that Miku girl is to become a human boy," Luka deadpanned. Rin stared at the devil almost skeptically.

"And you can do that?" she asked.

Luka laughed as she replied, "Of course I can! I wouldn't be the Devil of Lust if I didn't know how to do _that_!"

"And I guess this is the part where you try to strike a deal with me?" Rin asked, having been educated on how devils work.

"Very good," Luka replied as a mahogany box materialized in her hands. "In this box is the object that you must use to have your heart's desire."

Curious, Rin paced towards Luka and her box. She hesitated, causing Luka to encourage, "Don't be shy. If it makes you feel better, you don't automatically accept the deal if you simply open the box."

Letting out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she took, Rin opened the box cautiously. Inside was a black gun, causing the angel's eyes to widen.

"Yes," Luka said, all mirth gone from her face and voice. "You have to turn the gun on yourself. When you do, you lose your wings, making you human. Then I will turn you into a boy."

Rin didn't respond in her shock. Luka closed the box, grabbing Rin's attention again.

"The decision is yours," the devil said. "When you've made up your mind, I will know. And I'd make up my mind fast if I were you: the wedding_ is_ in two weeks, after all."

And with that, Luka vanished, leaving behind no evidence that she had ever been there. Rin held her head in her hands. That offer seemed so tempting...but for an angel to accept a devil's bargain...!

"I'll just go to sleep now," Rin said, flopping into bed (her ankle felt much better now). Closing her eyes, she added, "I guess I'll just forget this ever happened."

However, the nap was restless: she had a dream in which Miku got married and left Rin behind. Luka's voice echoed, _"You should have taken my deal."_

Hours later, when Rin woke up from her nap, two thoughts arose in her mind.

The first: _'Oh crap, I'm in love with Hatsune Miku."_

And the second: _'But how far would I be willing to go to preserve that love?'  
><em>

* * *

><p>When Rin walked into the kitchen, she saw Miku in a simple black dress and a black apron. Patches of powdery white were all over her. Was she baking something?<p>

The mortal girl noticed Rin and smiled.

"Oh, hi Rin!" she said. "I got a little bored, since you were taking a nap and Gakupo isn't coming to take me dress shopping until later, so I decided to make an apple pie. It's cooling now, so do you want a piece?"_  
><em>

"That sounds great, Miku," Rin said, smiling back. Miku smiled, grabbing two plates and putting a slice of the pie on each plate.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you," the teal-haired lass said as she handed a plate to Rin. "I love apple pie."

"Oh, uh..." Rin said, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Her hands seemed to shake for no reason...Rin hoped that Miku didn't notice. "I don't mind at all."

As they continued to eat the apple pie (each of them going for more slices until the entire pie was finished), Rin felt more at ease. The butterflies seemed to fly away to be replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling. As the two laughed over silly things (like how Miku wanted to name her cat French Fry because that was all the little kitten ate), Rin heard a little voice in her head: **Soon you won't be able to have moments like this anymore. Gakupo will have those moments for the rest of Miku's natural life.**

As Miku picked up the plates ("I can't believe we ate the entire pie!" she had exclaimed.) to wash them, the voice in Rin's head urged: **Go on, Rin. You won't have another chance like this. Go up there and show her how you feel...go up there and kiss her.  
><strong>

_'I can't,' _Rin replied to the little voice. _'She's getting married. I can't get in the way of that.'_

**So? It's not like Miku is completely in love with Gakupo! **the voice replied. **You can't pick who you love! Love picks for you, no ifs, ands, or buts! And there's nothing anybody can do about that!  
><strong>

_'But it's forbidden...an angel and a human...'_

**But nothing! ****Do it! Do-it-do-it-do-it-do-it...**

"Rin," Miku called while washing the dishes. "Gakupo will be here any minute, so I have to get ready."

**Do-it-do-it-do-it-do-it-do-it...**

_Miku..._

"I have to change out of these dirty things and put on a nice dress. I'll be right back," Miku said, brushing against Rin as she walked past the angel. _  
><em>

Something in the angel snapped. She grabbed Miku's arm and pulled her backwards, causing Miku to fall over. Miku could barely get a word in before Rin caught her lips in a kiss.

How could Rin describe that kiss? The only word echoing through her mind was this: _'Heavenly..._' Miku tasted vaguely of the apple pie she had just consumed, and there was something else she tasted...was it honey? In any case...apples, cinnamon and honey combined to make the perfect forbidden fruit. How in the world did Rin think she could only want one kiss?

Miku's eyes widened as Rin kissed her. She thought she could taste the apple pie, and something else...sunlight, perhaps? Regardless, this kiss seemed more loving and sensual than any of the kisses Gakupo gave her...

_WHAT AM I DOING? _

Miku pushed Rin off, near horrified by what just happened. She covered her lips with her hands and simply stared at the angel with wide eyes. Rin just...she just...

Rin blinked dazedly, as if just waking up from a spell. When she realized what happened, she flet like someone had stabbed her heart and wriggled the knife enough to make sure her heart was in two peices. Miku was staring at her with horror, shock, and some third emotion she couldn't decipher...was it hatred?

"Rin..." Miku said, grabbing Rin's attention. The teal-haired beauty seemed about ready to cry, as if heartbroken. "I..."

"It's okay," Rin said softly, sending Miku a heartbreaking smile. "I understand."

Miku looked at the ground, as if ashamed. When she blinked, the angel was gone, with a pure white feather in her place. As Miku picked up the feather, admiring its softness, she had to wonder...

_...was Rin the person in my dream?_

* * *

><p>Rin took a deep shuddering breath, thankful that she still could teleport. She didn't know where she was: she registered the fact that she could see the little village (it had to be close due to Rin's emotional state), so maybe she was on top of a very tall tree? But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that she could cry alone, and with no interupption.<p>

And cry she did: big, fat tears poured from pure blue eyes like waterfalls. She hugged herself in an attempt to quiet the sobs, but it was no use: the sobs became broken as they forced their way out of Rin's throat.

Miku rejected her.

Miku _rejected_ her.

Rin had to admit, when the sobs finally seemed to stop and the tears stopped flowing, she was expecting a different outcome. Maybe Miku would have accepted the kiss happily. Maybe the two would be able to run away, to a place where all that mattered was their happiness.

But no. Rejection has a peculiar - and harsh - way of making someone come tumbling down into reality.

What Rin had desired was forbidden fruit, hidden behind the most innocent of smiles.

This was as forbidden as it could get - an angel and a human, both of them female. Regardless, Rin wanted - no, _needed_ - to protect that, and all she had to do in order to do that was simple...

Destroy everything.

_Luka, give me a minute, _Rin thought as she stretched her wings and flew towards the village. _I have to see her one more time._

* * *

><p>It didn't take Rin too long to find Miku. She was in a wedding dress store, with her family and a tall man with long purple hair (probably Gakupo). His arm was settled on her waist as she inspected the fabric on one dress.<p>

Rin made sure she couldn't be visible as she heard the following conversation:

_"Isn't this great, Miku? This is the dress for you!"_

_"Yes, father...it's wonderful."_

_"Just think! My little girl will be the wife of a lord! I don't mean to sound too imposing, but you better take care of her, my lord!"_

_"Hahahaa! Don't worry: I will make sure that Miku has everything her heart desires!"_

_"Wonderful!"_

Rin felt her blood boil as she watched Gakupo give Miku a kiss on the forehead. As her hands tightened into fists, she made a vow.

_I will give up my pure heart if it means I will be allowed to live and love you. _ _I'll get rid of my wings and surrender myself to the Devil if I have to!_

Making up her mind, Rin flew back towards the woods. The first thing she saw when she landed was Luka, who was holding the box from earlier. The devil smirked, saying, "I knew you'd take the deal. I've never seen anybody as lovestruck as you are. Miku's a lucky girl."

Rin nodded numbly as she nervously took out the gun. As she stared at it for a minute, it dawned on her: she was willing to sell her soul to a devil. No angel has ever done this before.

But then again...it's a rare day that an angel falls from Heaven to begin with. And those angels more often than not make history, if only for the huge party if the angel finds his or her way back to Heaven.

"Are you going to go through with it or not?" Luka asked, snapping Rin out of her thoughts. "You want Miku, don't you?"

_Miku..._

Resolve etching on her features, Rin put the pistol against her chest and fired. There was no blood, no wound. There was only an unimaginable pain, so much that Rin nearly screamed.

As darkness creeped into Rin's vision, she saw Miku's smile in her mind. The fallen angel smiled.

_Miku...I promise, I'll be back with you._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Miku stared blankly at the dress positioned next to her bed. Gakupo had paid for the dress, which was rather extraordinary: it was black, with diamonds dotting the corset and the skirt. The dress even included a red-and-black undergarment that <em>had<em> to be worn with the dress (was it a wedding thing or a wedding dress thing?).

But the entire time, throughout the dress shopping and the preparations for wedding rehearsals...Miku's mind kept drifting towards the kiss with Rin.

Nothing else seemed to matter except for that sudden, surprising, loving, sensual kiss. That kiss alone gave her a strange, warm feeling...almost like they were destined to be instead of Miku and Gakupo.

_But that's impossible_, Miku had thought. _Rin and I are both girls_. _On top of that, she's an angel, and I'm only human. _

Her hand strayed towards the white feather that Rin left behind. Miku hadn't seen the angel since she disappeared: she tried knocking on the angel's door, but got no answer. Then she got the key she kept for managerial purposes and escorted herself into an empty bedroom.

_I didn't get to say goodbye, _Miku thought, tears coming into her eyes.

She didn't know how she was going to survive these next two weeks. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>PerfectLiar!Luka kinda fits the story at the moment, so...yeppers. :D<p>

Please review!


	4. Blue Roses or The Boy with Mournful Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I'm sorry this took so long. Seeing as all I know about romance I've read in books, it was kind of hard for me to get started on writing it. But I _think_ I did a good job...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Poor Miku. At that moment, she did not yet know that she and Gakupo would argue over the most trivial things regarding their wedding. For example, she wanted blue roses for her bouquet, and Gakupo vehemently disagreed.<em>

_With Rin gone, Miku felt herself crack slowly but surely. She needed someone - anyone - to talk to._

_Little did she know that her prayers would be answered again - and by a devil, no less...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Miku sighed for the umpteenth time as she walked out of the church doors. She walked towards a garden next to the church<p>

_Phew, so that's what a wedding rehearsal's like_, she thought._ Pretty stressful. I wish Rin was here..._

Miku frowned. It had been two days since Rin disappeared. Two days since that kiss...

_No! _Miku thought, trying to block out the memories of that kiss. _We're both girls, and I'm getting married! I'm just going to have to forget about Rin!_

But then, how could she forget? Since she was a child, she's never really felt _anything_. Sure, she's felt pinpricks of physical pain every once in a while, but emotionally she might as well have been the walking dead for most of her life.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Rin's kiss awakened something in her. It made her think about this loveless marriage (Miku knew all about Gakupo's rather..._unique_ tastes) and how her parents want her to be married to this lord so so much and how Miku couldn't disappoint them all...

And how much she missed her friend.

It was then that she felt something rolling on her cheek. When she wiped the something, her hand met moisture. She was crying; something she hadn't done since she was a little girl.

"Excuse me. Why are you crying?"

Miku jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see concerned blue eyes that belonged to a rather handsome young man. His blond hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He seemed to be about a year younger than Miku, and yet the two were the same height.

_Almost like Rin..._

"Um," Miku said, trying to get a sense of what was going on. "It's nothing, really."

The young man smiled, brushing the tears off of Miku's face.

"If it's nothing, then you shouldn't be crying," he said gently. "It doesn't suit you, miss."

Miku blushed at this. His smile seemed so kind...but for some reason his eyes seemed so mournful.

"Um...thank you," she said, trying to hide her blush. What was wrong with her? Even if she didn't love Gakupo, liking someone outside of an intended marriage is a huge offense.

"It's no trouble, miss," the boy said. "If you need a listening ear, you can turn to me, okay? It seems like you need a friend...someone to talk to."

Miku stared wide-eyed at the boy as he turned to leave. She knew those words; they were her own once upon a time. Sitting in bed through lonely nights, praying for someone to be there for her. When she was a girl, everyone at school teased her because of her hair color. If it weren't for her brother Mikuo...But Mikuo's been dead for years...

The boy froze in surprise as Miku caught him in a hug. After about a minute, the boy hugged back. Miku wanted to melt at how comforting the boy's embrace was...it was warm and sweet, unlike Gakupo's crushing bear hugs.

"Thank you so much," Miku said, smiling into the hug. "What's your name? Mine is Hatsune Miku."

"Hatsune Miku," the boy repeated, smiling. "That's a beautiful name. As for me, my name is Kagamine Len."

_Kagamine...is he related to Rin?_ Miku couldn't help thinking. She shook the thought almost instantly.

_That's impossible. Rin's an angel, and Len's human...And besides, Kagamine is a common name._

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed, everything seemed somewhat tolerable. Miku's parents thought it was because she was getting used to the idea of being married. Miku knew that it was because of Len.<p>

Every time something went wrong, or something went right, Miku went towards the small garden Len always seemed to occupy. And hours seemed to pass each day: Miku ranting about how she didn't like the cake choice that Gakupo wanted (but of course, the planners chose that particular cake anyway) or that Gakupo disapproved of the flower arrangement that Miku wanted for her bouquet, and Len quietly listening and occasionally putting in his own comments.

"Well, the bouquet's not his choice, isn't it?" Len asked. "I mean, I'm not familiar with wedding customs, but isn't it the bouquet the bride's choice?"

"That's what I said!" Miku huffed. "But he said, 'No, Miku. I do not think that blue roses are an ideal wedding bouquet. I'd much rather see you carrying a bouquet of purple and black roses'."

Len quirked an eyebrow. "Blue, purple, and black? I thought roses came in pink, red, yellow and white..."

"I don't know about the purple and black ones," Miku explained, exasperated. "But when I was a little girl, I saw a lovely bouquet of blue roses sold at a florist's shop. They were such a mesmerizing shade of blue that I couldn't take my eyes off of them."

Len watched as Miku's face softened into one expressing gentle awe. He smiled.

"It sounds like you like roses."

Miku nodded. "Blue and white are my favorites," she admitted. "Really, I like any color of rose."

"Except for black and purple," Len said in amusement.

"Except for black and purple!" Miku repeated, laughing. "That's such a morbid color combination - it's like something out of an Edgar Allen Poe book!"

"And you, the black stained bride, are not?" the blond boy answered, poking fun at the fact that black was all Miku ever seemed to wear.

The two laughed hysterically at this, and then everything grew quiet. Miku enjoyed these quiet moments with Len - they were peaceful and...

"Miku," Len suddenly said. "If I were to do something, would you push me away?"

Almost instantly, Rin's kiss flashed through Miku's mind. She shook the thought away, answering, "Um...I don't know. I think that would depend on the something."

"Please don't say 'I don't know', Miku. Just please say yes or no," Len said, turning towards Miku to make eye contact with her.

Miku saw a myraid of emotions swirling through Len's eyes. Fear, doubt, devotion...and love?

Oh...

So Len loved her...that shouldn't send a jolt of delight through her. She was getting married, dang it! That had to mean _something_, right? Marriage is sacred...at least that's what she thought.

But lately she had been thinking about marriage with Len and not Gakupo. She dreamed of soft, short blond hair and not coarse, long purple hair like she should. She smiled at Len, making up her mind.

"No, Len," Miku said. "I wouldn't push you away."

Len smiled - that dazzling smile - and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Miku had dreamed many times of being in love. She imagined affectionate kisses, silly arguements, and waking up to stare at their sleeping partner. She expected going through the most ridiculous situations, arm in arm, singing.<p>

But she never imagined this_ fire_ burning inside of her. She never experienced this being with Gakupo.

And Len was the cause of all that. Everything he did from that kiss on seemed like magic. So much so that Miku had no sense of where she was or what she'd hear, all that mattered was that Len was with her, holding her hand or touching her. The only taste she was vaugely aware of was that of honey, spices and sunlight - Len's kiss.

A burst of pleasure, and then unconsiousness.

But as she fell asleep, she couldn't help thinking that this was somehow wrong.

Is it because of the marriage, or something else...?

* * *

><p>When Miku woke up, the first thing she saw was a spot of white on her finger. Upon further examination, she saw that it was a ring that looked somewhat like a lily.<p>

_Where did I get that? _she thought.

Then the events of the last six hours replayed in her head. Len kissing her...and then they went to the abandoned bed-and-breakfast...into the black and white room...and then...

Then...

Miku blushed as the memories flooded back. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen unless she was married. She had committed a huge sin...and yet she was okay with it. Perhaps that's what love is; no matter the consequence, no matter who jeers and who jabs, the two would always have each other.

It was then that she noticed the blue and white roses on her pillow.

Breath hitching in her throat, she picked up the blue rose and ran her fingers on one of the petals. Instead of the softness she expected, she was greeted by a strange texture...

"Oh, you're awake," she heard Len say. She saw him walking into the room, sitting with her on the bed.

"You got me these roses?" Miku asked, holding up the two roses.

"Well, yes. And I'm sorry that they're fake," Len said sheepishly. "These were all I could afford. But I think they're better, anyway."

Miku blinked curiously at him. "Why?"

"Because," Len said, eyes softening. "They may be fake, but they can never die. Kind of like my love for you."

Miku wanted to cry, holding the fake roses tightly to her chest. The roses may have been fake, but these emotions running through her body...they were real.

"But my parents," Miku said. "And Gakupo. What will they think?"

"You can run away with me," Len replied, eyes burning with resolve. "You won't have to face your parents or Gakupo. If they're pressuring you to do this, you don't need them! They don't understand that being human is about discovering and feeling and living as if you'll die tomorrow. We could travel the edges of the world, taste things we've never tasted...and we'd have each other. Come on, what do you say? "

Miku stared wide-eyed at him. Run away? Her parents would be devastated, and Gakupo would surely be angry. Could she really take Len's offer?

"Miku?" Len asked, worried about Miku's lack of an answer.

"All right," she said, smiling. "I'll go with you. You say that life is about discovering and feeling and living...I want that. And I want to experience all of that with you. I love you. And nothing will change that."

Len grinned, hugging Miku.

"Thank you, Miku," he whispered. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

Miku smiled as they kissed again.

She definitely could do this.

* * *

><p><em>Reader, do you know the history of the blue rose?<em>

_For years, many florists could only dream about saying they've seen a genuinely blue rose. But alas, roses cannot naturally be blue - the beautiful flower does not have the proper pigmentation for such a color. But there are two ways to create a blue rose, one of them coloring naturally white roses blue with a natural blue dye. Others - meaning the most expert of gardeners - are able to reproduce the traits for the blue color using genetically modified techniques._

_But the result is so worth it. Some say that the blue rose represents something - or someone - whose fate is only meant to be a dream. Other regard the rare rose as a symbol of a love at first sight that turns unrequited. But no matter who you hear its meaning from, the emotion coming from receiving one is the same. Let me explain: when one goes on an impossible journey, their hearts are filled with such elation and love that they want to cry, shout and holler, "Look at me! I did what was considered impossible!"_

_These feelings and so much more are represented by the blue rose.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I love blue roses, although the yellow ones with red edges are my favorites.<p>

I got the information about the blue rose in this web site:

http : / / www . buzzle . com / articles / blue - rose - meaning . html

Please review!


	5. Judgement and The White Vow

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

This chapter's short. D: But there will be an epilogue, I promise you that! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>In Heaven, Rin's disappearance caused chaos. Or at least, what could be called chaos in Heaven. Particularly for one Shion Kaito, Rin's best friend in Heaven. At least, he perceived himself to be so: he had no idea that she had liked him romantically. The two could tell each other anything, so when he got word of Rin's deeds on Earth...<em>

_Let's say he couldn't believe it unless he actually saw evidence.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Miku dreamily stared at the lily ring on her finger. Len had left the room for a moment (to letter his family, perhaps?), leaving Miku alone in her thoughts.<p>

Miku took that time to fall in love with life. It was strange how it could change - for better or for worse - at the drop of a hat. So many things had happened lately...first she was stuck in a loveless marriage, and now she was about to elope with the one she loved. She loved life and its mysteries, its twists and turns. And she hoped that she would be there with Len forever.

She heard footsteps fall behind her. She sighed happily - Len must be back from whatever it was he was doing.

"Len, are you...?" she said, turning around.

Only it wasn't Len.

She caught a faint glimpse of a blue-haired man in white robes, a flash of silver...and then incredible pain. As her vision started to grow dim, she thought she could hear someone saying, _"Guilty."_

* * *

><p>Kaito watched as the teal-haired girl (Miku, was it?) stared dreamily at the ring on her finger.<p>

It was shaped like a lily; Rin's favorite flower.

_Rin, what have you done? _Kaito thought as his hopes crumbled to the floor. He had hoped what he had heard up in Heaven - the Rin had fallen from Heaven, that Rin allowed herself to be tempted, that Rin took a deal with the Devil of Lust to become a human boy...

No. Rin couldn't have done that. Not the sweet, innocent angel that he called his best friend. She would never do such a thing! She promised him she wouldn't! There has to be a logical explanation for this...this...abomination!

The girl. It had to be the mortal girl! That was the only explanation! If Rin had never met her, Rin wouldn't have done those things! Miku's to blame: she was guilty for all of this! It's her fault...

Kaito got the pistol that angels used for Judging and aimed at the black-clad girl. As he got closer, Miku whirled around.

"Len, are you..." she started when she saw the blue hair. Her face took on a flash of total fear and panic, causing Kaito to nearly reconsider this. But it didn't stop him; he pulled the trigger all the same. As the girl collapse, he said to himself: "Guilty."

Kaito silently flew out the open window. Surely Rin would see the error of her ways and be back in Heaven.

He hoped so...

* * *

><p>Len washed his face and looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He grinned; so this is what it's like to love and be loved in return. It was an extraordinary feeling; like walking on clouds and tasting fresh air for the first time. He knew he would be able to feel that every day with Miku.<p>

That was when he heard the gunshot.

He knew that particular sound: he was very, very familiar with it. He paled, bursting through the bathroom door and into the black-and-white room. To his horror, he found Miku lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. _Her blood._

He didn't know who shot her, nor did he care. All that mattered was that Miku - the love of his life, his soul-mate - was_ dying._

"NO!" Len shouted, rushing over to Miku's body. As he held her in his arms, tears started to well in his eyes. Miku couldn't die...she just couldn't! But as the blood gushed through her wound, he buried his face into her shoulder as he cried. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a shadow looming over the scene...and he knew what it was.

As his heart broke and as his tears kept flowing...he had an idea.

_Luka, _he thought. _I know you're here. Please, do whatever you can to revive Miku! _

"My dear, lying cold..." he sobbed. "I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day."

**You know... **Len heard a voice echo in his mind. **If I do this, it will cost you your life. After all, one cannot gain something without losing something of equal value. Are you sure you want to do this?**

The svelte shadow watching the scene twitched as Len nodded, continuing, "My sin against God...All of my actions should be paid for by my death. So I will die for you."

Almost instantly, the blood that had poured out from Miku's wound flowed back into her wound. As the wound closed, Len smiled as his form started to change slightly.

"I believe that's my fate."

Miku slowly stirred, groaning. What happened? There was pain...and then Len was saying something. In his sobs, she could make out a few words. Lying cold...spending life...sins and death. But what really held Miku's interest was how Len's voice changed from boyish and sorrowful to melodic and accepting. When the teal-haired girl felt soft pressure on her lips and soft hands holding hers, she regained consciousness completely. When the person kissing her pulled away, Miku could see that it was...

"Rin...?" she whispered, surprise evident on her face. Rin smiled lovingly at her as she started to fade.

"I love you," the blonde said before she disappeared completely, leaving behind a pure black feather.

Everything became clear to Miku at that moment: Len was actually Rin. How that happened, Miku might never know, but Len was Rin.

And Miku loved Len, so did that mean that she loved Rin?

Her heart broke when she realized the answer: _Yes. I love Rin!_

But it was too late now. All she could do was clutch the black feather as if her life depended on it, sobbing like never before.

"Rin...Rin! Please come back! Don't leave me! I love you..."

But the only ones who could hear her were a somewhat despondent pink-haired devil and a broken-hearted blue-haired angel.

* * *

><p><em>The marriage was called off after that. After the affair was brought to light, Gakupo simply packed things up and left town. About a year after that, women started disappearing across the country at an alarming rate. But that's another story.<em>

_Miku swore two things to herself after that. One, she must never love another: despite her true love being gone, Miku knew she would not love another. And two, she must always wear black. Well, she already wore black all the time, but she swore to wear only black as a widow. For the rest of her days, she ran her bed-and-breakfast, giving shelter to those who needed it. She made true to both vows...with one exception, and that was decades after the events of this book. One plain, ordinary day she decided to wear not black, but a beautiful white dress. People were overjoyed: finally something other than black! But the next morning, she was found dead in her bed. Eventually it was decided that she died peacefully in her sleep._

_Nobody could comfort Kaito after witnessing his best friend disappear. He was only doing what he thought was right, and destroyed everything in the process. Eventually he became human. Nobody yet knows if it was because he made a deal with a devil or if that was the higher-up's decision. It is also uncertain whether or not he ever had contact with one Hatsune Miku again.  
><em>

_And as for Rin..._

_After disappearing, she found herself in the gray void commonly known as limbo. Yes, she had struck a deal with a devil. But in the end, she sacrificed herself for the one she loved, earning her not a spot in hell or a return to heaven. All she could do was float in this gray abyss; not dead, not alive. Strangely, also floating with her was her human form, Len. Time and time again the two could hear a voice gently whisper, **"When the fruit of sin loses its flavor...that is when you two will return."**_

_Reader, are you confused about this? Are you wondering what that means, 'lose its flavor'? **  
><strong>_

_You see, sins are like flowers: they bloom and they wither just as easily. What could be a horrible sin in yesteryear could be completely acceptable today, and vice versa. Even the sin this story is centered on, as abominable as it was, could no longer be seen as a sin in the future.  
><em>

_Which means the black-stained bride and her angel will meet again. _

* * *

><p>I wrote part of this while I was sleepy. So, any errors and I will fix them ASAHP. :)<p>

Please review!


	6. Reincarnated: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

My attempt at an epilogue, considering that the prologue consisted of a college librarian finding the book. So it's only appropriate that the epilogue should be the aftermath of the librarian reading the book. And maybe some corny stuff.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the librarian read the last line, she put the book in her backpack. She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed, letting the emotions wash through her; sadness about how the story ended, and happiness that came from reading a good book.<p>

That...had to be one of the best books she had ever read. The story was just so gripping and realistic...she could actually feel Rin's heartbreak, Miku's love, and even Kaito's denial. It was books like that that made her love reading in the first place: her brother had gotten her a copy of _Inkheart_ for her tenth birthday, and she loved it. Nobody would think of her as a bookworm upon meeting her, but looks are deceiving, after all...

But it was strange...why did that story seem so...

So...

Her musings were interrupted by something rapping on the window above her. She looked up and saw her twin brother glancing down at her.

"I knew you'd be here!" he said, smiling. "Reading again, Rina?"

"Allen!" Rina exclaimed, exasperated. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"I know. That's why I do it. Now come on! We have a music major meeting in ten minutes!" Allen replied, opening the door.

Rina gasped as she pushed her brother out of the way. "Why didn't you text me?" she demanded as she and Allen ran down the hallway.

"I did, Rina! Five times, but you must have had your cell phone off...as usual!" Allen teased. Rina took out her phone to see that it was off. But in this checking, she tripped over a stair. That caused her to fall on her right ankle. She hissed in pain as her ankle swelled.

She couldn't hear what Allen said - something about getting a doctor. Great. How long was she going to wait to get help?

_Great, a broken ankle, _she thought sarcastically. _Can my day get any more interesting?_

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?"

Rina mentally cursed a blue streak as she heard the faint pitter-patter of footsteps. She really didn't want to bother anyone with this!

"I'm fine. I guess I busted my ankle, no big..." Rina started when she looked up at the concerned bystander. The bystander was a girl with long teal hair in two ponytails and a green-and-black outfit. But none of that mattered to Rina: she kept getting lost in her emerald eyes.

They were so pretty...

"Uh..." Rina managed, amazed. This girl looked just like how she imagined Miku in the book!

"Um..." the girl said, smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just..." Rina started. She paused as she fished for an answer. She surprised herself when she blurted, "This seems so familiar."

"Familiar?" the tealette asked, tilting her head to the side. "Familiar how?"

"It's crazy: this is almost like a scene in a book I just read," Rina said. The mysterious girl smiled.

"Oh, you like to read! I can never focus long enough to read through one book, so I admire you for that," she said, scratching the back of her head. Rina felt her heart skip a beat at this. This pretty girl admired her! Wait, since when did Rina feel _that way_ about girls?

"Well, it's no big deal. I've just been reading a lot," she replied, shaking the strange thoughts out of her head. The girl smiled before offering Rina her hand.

"Well, what's your name? My name's Michaela. Michaela Hatori," she said. Rina stared at the offered hand, and then smiled.

"...Rina. Rina Kagarise."

* * *

><p><em>Watching the scene was a svelte young woman with long pink hair and cat-like eyes. She reclined in a nearby couch, smirking as she watched the two students meet.<em>

_"So that's it. Kaito became human so the two could meet again," she mused. "I didn't know angels could do that."_

_But could those two meeting now mean that their love could no longer be a sin? _

_We shall see..._

* * *

><p>And that's it! Thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this entire thing. I love you guys!<p>

I've been thinking of doing another story like this - basing it on a Vocaloid song - but I'll leave it to you. But no linear series like _Synchronicity_ or _The Story of Evil_ (as much as I'd really like to write those, I don't have a lot of time for them with college and my other huge projects). So...just give me single songs like _Kokoro, Cantarella, magnet _ or even _Madness of Duke Venomania_ and I'll see what I can do with them. Okay?

Please review!


End file.
